vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geiz Myokoin
|-|Geiz Myokoin= |-|Geiz= |-|Geiz Revive Goretsu= |-|Geiz Revive Shippu= Summary Geiz Myokoin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu) is a member of the Resistance from the dark future of 2068 ruled by Oma Zi-O. He has time traveled with another Resistance member, Tsukuyomi, to the year 2018 to kill Oma Zi-O's present day self. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, likely much higher | 8-A, Varies or higher with Rider Armors | At least High 4-C Name: Geiz Myokoin Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Savior (As White Woz's Timeline) Powers and Abilities: |-|Geiz=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Most of his weapons and any summoned objects has energy-based attacks), Power Mimicry (Can use main ability of previous heisei riders by equip Rider Armors), Time Travel with his Time Majin, Object Creation (The Clock appear while transforming to rider), Summoning and Soul Manipulation (via Ghost armor, he can summons Parka Ghosts, a soul of heroic spirits, to assist him in combat), Enhanced Speed and Vehicle Manipulation, (via Drive Armor, he can launch Shift Cars to attack the enemy also can move with super speed with based on Kamen Rider Drive), Night Vision and limited X-Ray Vision (via Faiz Armor, based on Faiz), Magic, Chain Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Fire Manipulation (via Wizard armor, he can use magic including Fire-based attack which based on original rider, Wizard. also can creates magical chain to bind enemy and grow the size of his leg to attack enemy also create magical barriar), Vehicular Combat (via Genm Armor, he can summon a bike as a weapon or transport), Video Game Physics (via Ex-aid Armor), Ice Manipulation (He can shoot arrow of ice to freeze the enemy) |-|Geiz Revive= All previous base power from his base, Mode Switching (Geiz Revive can switch 2 modes), Enhanced Strength, Defense and Enhanced Sawmanship (with Goretsu Mode, he use Zikan Jaclaw Noko Mode as main weapon which based on buzzsaw), Super Speed and Enhanced Clawmanship (with Shippu Mode, he use Zikan Jaclaw Tsume Mode as main weapon which based on twin claw blade) Attack Potency: Athlete level (He is member of Resistance that he was trained to fight against the evil tyrant, also he trained more after he got Geiz Revive Ridewatch), likely much higher (Recklessly push Another Zi-O bouncing off with one punch and got a bit injuries) | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Rider Armors (Comparable to Zi-O) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before, fought against Woz Ginga Finaly) Speed: At least Normal Human with At least Subsonic reaction speed (Comparable to Sougo) | At least Subsonic (Comparable to Zi-O) to Massively Hypersonic (Keep up Diend) | Sub-Relativistic, much higher with Shippu Mode (Blitzed Woz, Keep up Worms, Punch Hopper and Another Kabuto in Clock Up's speed) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Superhuman, Varies with Rider Armors | Class 50 Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class, Varies or higher with Rider Armors | At least Large Star Class, much higher with Goretsu Mode Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level, Varies or higher with Rider Armors | At least Large Star level, much higher with Goretsu Mode Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Ziku-Driver:' Transformation device *'Ridewatches:' Transformation trinkets *'Ridewatch Holder:' A strap to carry Ridewatches *'Zikan Zax:' Geiz's personal weapon *'Zikan Jaclaw:' GeizRevive's personal weapon *'Faizphone X:' Upgraded version of the Faiz Phone , Communication device *'Shift Speed Speeds:' Autonomous attack units provided by DriveArmor *'Faiz Shot Shot:' FaizArmor's replica of the SB-555C Faiz Shot accessed using the Faizphone X *'Faiz Pointer Pointer:' FaizArmor's replica of the SB-555L Faiz Pointer accessed using the Faizphone X *'Drill Crusher Crusher:' BuildArmor's personal weapon based on the Drill Crusher *'Gashacon Breaker Breakers:' Ex-AidArmor's personal weapon based on the Gashacon Breaker Intelligence: Gifted (He has combat skills that he was a member of Resistence, also he can handle many Kamen Riders he know but not more than Woz) Weaknesses: Can be defeated by using the Rider power that same as him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Base Form *'Time Burst:' His main rider kick. Can be variable which depending on Rider Armors he equiped. **'Omega Time Burst:' His main finisher of Ghost Armor which based on Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Tamashii. it's likely variation of Omega Drive (Ore) Kick with combining energy onto his foot by summoned parka ghosts. **'Hissatsu Time Burst:' His main finisher of Drive Armor which based on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. He rapidly punches the enemy many times or sends multiple Shift Tires flying at the enemy. **'Exceed Time Burst:' His main finisher of Faiz Armor which based on Kamen Rider Faiz. it's likely variation of Faiz's Crimson Smash or Grand Impact. **'Strike Time Burst:' His main finisher of Wizard Armor which based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. He expands Zikan Zaxe into gigantic axe to cleave the enemy or coats it in flame and cleaves the enemy **'Critical Time Burst (Genm):' His main finisher of Genm Armor which based on Kamen Rider Genm's Level 3. He runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful Rider Kick that destroy the enemy. **'Vortex Time Burst:' His primary main of Build Armor which based on Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank form. He slides on energy chart and stabs the enemy by Drill Crusher Crusher or delivers a rider kick the enemy **'Critical Time Burst (Ex-aid):' His main finisher of Ex-aid Armor which based on Kamen Rider Ex-aid's Level 2. He jumps up and hits the enemy with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers before jumping around the enemy and delivering a kick. *'Giwa Giwa Shoot :' His main rider shooting of Zikan Zax in Yumi Mode. Can be variable by using power of other ridewatches. **'Cross-Z:' Shoots a Chinese dragon energy to attack at enemy. **'Knight:' Shoots blue-coloured energy blast with blue whirlwind to the enemy. **'Wizard:' Shoots an ice arrow to freezes the target and shoots an fire arrow to destroy it. *'Zakkuri Cutting:' His main rider slash of Zikan Zax in Ono Mode. Can be variable by using power of other ridewatches. **'Geiz:' Slashes enemy with red-coloured energy. **'Ghost:' Slashes enemy with orange-coloured spiritual energy. As Geiz Revive *'Goretsu Mode' **'Ichigeki Time Burst:' Upgraded version of Time Burst. **'Noko Setsuzan:' Delivers a powerful strike to the enemy with Jikan Zaclaw Noko Mode. **'Super Noko Setsuzan:' Upgraded version of Noko Setsuzan. *'Shippu Mode' **'Hyakuretsu Time Burst:' Upgraded version of Time Burst. **'Tsume Renzan:' Delivers several slash attacks to the enemy or shoots massive amounts of blue-energy darts with Jikan Zaclaw Tsume Mode to destroy multiple enemies at once. Key: Geiz Myokoin | Kamen Rider Geiz | Geiz Revive Gallery FUTURE GUARDIAN 明光院ゲイツ(CV 押田岳)|Kamen Rider Geiz - Future Guardian Debut Kamen Rider Geiz Revive| KRZiO-Geizghost.png|Ghost Armor KRZiO-Geizdrive.png|Drive Armor KRZiO-Geizfaiz.png|Faiz Armor KRZiO-Geizwizard.png|Wizard Armor KRZiO-Geizgenm.png|Genm Armor KRZiO-Geizbuild.png|Build Armor KRZiO-Geizexaid.png|Ex-aid Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Weapon Masters Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 10 Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Claw Users Category:Drill Users Category:Axe Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users